identidad
by Alba Zoel
Summary: Jane Ives era todo lo que debió ser y le fue arrebatado. Pero Jane Hopper era todo lo que podría llegar a ser, en tiempo futuro.


_\- Entonces, ¿Debería llamarte Jane?_

Ella pensó sobre eso durante mucho tiempo, sin saber realmente que responder.

 _\- No lo sé._

Dijo, lentamente. Mike estaba a su lado, y sus dedos entrelazados la hacían sentir cálida y torpe. Era bonito.

Durante el baile, parecía que Mike había olvidado el tema, y se limitaron a pasar un buen rato entre las serpentinas y los globos celestes, con música pastelosa de fondo.

Pero ella no lo olvidó.

Y más tarde, pensó sobre ello. Durante el viaje en camión a la cabaña, mientras se cambiaba al pijama, y ya envuelta entre numerosas colchas.

Tenía el rostro helado. Ahora que era invierno, el frío traspasaba por la ventana rota de su habitación. Y aunque Hopper había intentado taparla con bolsas y cinta adhesiva, no era suficiente.

Hopper decía que no había tenido tiempo para arreglarla, pero que pronto lo haría.

A ella no le gustaba _pronto_. Pronto, al contrario de lo que su diccionario decía, significaba mucho tiempo. O al menos así fue antes.

Intentó -sin éxito- fusionarse con las mantas, mientras su mente volvía a enfocarse en sus anteriores pensamientos. Durante el baile, mientras estaban sentados en las gradas al costado del gimnasio, le había contado sobre el papel que Hopper le mostró ese día. Mike la felicitó, dijo que era _genial,_ y luego hizo _esa pregunta._

Volvió al punto principal de la cuestión.

Jane.

Ella no estaba segura de qué pensar sobre... Todo eso.

Jane significaba todo lo que debió ser. La vida que le fue arrebatada, su identidad robada.

Significaba todo lo que no tuvo.

Jane Ives fue todo lo que debió tener.

Una familia, un osito de peluche sobre su cama, un cumpleaños, una infancia real, _normal_.

 _Estaba harta de no ser normal_.

Pero Once... fue todo lo que tuvo durante doce años.

Once significó batas con lunares celestes, una habitación oscura, y hombres malos. _Y mucha sangre._

Ella...No quería tener que ver con hombres malos. _No más, nunca más._

Once no servía, solo le daba problemas.

Entonces llegó Ce, y Ce significó _humanidad_. Un esbozo, aún un tanto lejano, de identidad.

De que ella era _alguien_ , alguien que _importaba._

Ce significó _amistad, calidez, promesas. Y las promesas no se_ _pueden romper, jamás._

Pero... en su certificado de nacimiento (el que Hopper le había dado, explicándole que era el primer paso para una vida normal), decía Jane Hopper, con letra negra en imprenta. Y tenía un sello.

Eso lo hacía oficial.

Y eso... Eso cambiaba todo, ¿No?

 _Porque..._ porque Jane Ives fue quien pudo ser, quien _debió ser_.

Y Once fue una herida que estuvo abierta durante años, aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta al principio.

 _\- Siempre estuvo ahí, siempre sangró, siempre dolió.-_

Once era algo, un _algo_ carente de humanidad. Un _número. Ganado._

 _Lo que los hombres malos querían._

Y Ce tal vez fue el proceso se curación de esa herida, que _\- de a poco-_ se convertía en cicatriz.

Pero aún no cerraba, y comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez nunca lo haría del todo.

A veces todavía dolía, sangraba. Cuando tenía pesadillas, cuando no cerraba del todo la puerta del baño, cuando no entendía algo que al parecer para todos era obvio, pero no para ella. Porque para ella todo era más complicado.

 _Y parecía que siempre lo sería._

Ella no podía ser como los demás, no todavía. Pero estaba trabajando duro para lograrlo.

 _Ponía todo su esfuerzo en ello._

Entonces, algún tiempo atrás, Ce fue su refugio. Un refugio desesperado, improvisado. Un lugar donde podría esconderse por un tiempo, donde parecía que nunca podrían alcanzarla.

Pero un día, y contra todo lo que se permitió creer en esos seis días de libertad, la alcanzaron.

Cayó al otro lado.

Dolió. Sangró. Lloró, _lloró mucho_.

Intentó volver a su _refugio_ , con todo lo que podía exigirse a sí misma.

 _Pero era tarde, y peligroso._ Así que huyó.

Corrió, lejos, muy lejos. Tanto como se podía permitir hacerlo.

Había perdido su lugar seguro, y dolía.

Pero, ahora, ya no tenía que preocuparse. _Nunca más._ Ya no tenía que buscar un refugio temporal, no. Ahora estaba segura de tener un lugar donde siempre podría regresar.

Hopper se lo había dicho, que ahora tenía _una familia._

 _Un hogar_ , aún si este era una cabaña vieja en medio del bosque.

Era definitivo, para siempre. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Era seguro, con Hopper siempre era seguro.

 _Él la protegería, de todo_

Y su certificado de nacimiento lo decía _. -que ella era Jane Hopper, no Jane Ives.-_

 _Y Jane Hopper era todo lo que podría ser, en tiempo futuro._

Le prometía que todo mejoraría pronto _-una promesa es algo que no puedes romper, jamás-_ , o eso le dijo Hopper.

Ella le creyó.

De repente, la palabra pronto no se oía tan fastidiosa.


End file.
